Hellfire
by SkyHell
Summary: Antes de obtener a Rhaast, Kayn tiene un encuentro con Xayah por un objeto Vastaya robado y después de ello es incapaz de sacarla de su mente. ¿Cómo reaccionara Rakan al enterarse de ello? Y más importante aún, ¿podrá la pareja salir bien librada del enfrentamiento contra la Orden Oscura después de haber arruinado los planes de su maestro?
1. Capítulo 01: Prologo

**Notas del fanfic:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia forman parte del arsenal de campeones creados por Riot Games, ergo, no son de mi propiedad y los uso por mero entretenimiento sin buscar una remuneración o beneficio. De una fan del juego para los invocadores

Fuera de eso, la historia es propiedad de Sora Jigoku y Sckorve.

 _Advertencias:_

1) Posible OoC, no mucho. No me gusta adulterar la esencia de un personaje pero por ciertos factores quizá pase un par de veces, de ante mano, perdón.

2) Alteración de los lores oficiales de los campeones incluidos en esta historia.

 **Notas del capítulo:** ¡Hi desu! No saben lo nerviosos que estamos por lanzar este proyecto ya que Xayah y Rakan es nuestra pareja favorita, pero lo que más nos hace mucha ilusión el saber si les gustará de verdad que sí.

* * *

Capítulo 01: Prologo.

Es demasiado extraño que las cosas salgan bien, después de todo la calma siempre augura una tormenta, o por lo menos eso solía decirle siempre el maestro Zed.

Kayn se encontraba dentro de la improvisada tienda que había levantado al centro del campamento de los ninjas.

Observo con detenimiento el objeto que se encontraba en mitad de su aposento, el exitoso resultado de la primera misión que le había sido encomendada: _El orbe del guardián_. Su brillo y color azul eran atrayentes, podía entender por qué esos Vastayas le cuidaban con tanto recelo. Claro que para obtenerlo había tenido que cegar la vida de algunas creaturas que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo.

− **¡Kayn! –** Exclamó uno de los otros ninjas de la Orden de la sombra

− **¿Qué? –** Preguntó mirándole fijo, nadie solía interrumpirlo cuando decía que no quería ser molestado

− **Un Vastaya está atacando el campamento**

 **− ¿Uno solo? –** Alzó su ceja con hastía en la mirada − **¿Y no pueden con eso?**

 **− Es demasiado escurridizo –** Admitió casi con vergüenza, los ninjas que lo acompañaban en esa misión eran _novatos_.

Un bufido de molestia escapó al tiempo que se ponía en marcha a exterminar a aquel cadáver andante que osaba atacar el campamento, tomó una hoz (1) entre todas las armas que tenía para cumplir ese propósito.

Solo tuvo que correr un poco para encontrar a aquel alborotador y vaya que se llevó una enorme sorpresa puesto que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, pero también tenía una especie de extraña ala dorada. Justo en ese momento comenzó a correr al enorme bosque que se alzaba frente a ellos, causando que aquellos ninjas novatos incurrieran en la persecución de aquel extraño ser.

 **− ¡Kayn! –** Volvió a exclamar el ninja anterior − **¿No vas a perseguirlo?**

 **− No –** Respondió cortante al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar de nueva cuenta a su tienda – **Ustedes pueden encargarse de esto**

Volvió a escuchar como llamaba su nombre pero no le dio la mayor importancia puesto que algo en su interior le gritaba que volviera a donde estaba el orbe. La _intuición_ era un arma poderosa que jamás le había traicionado.

Entró con sigilo en la tienda, encontrando a una chica con una capa morada que giró en cuanto lo escucho entrar.

− **Sabía que ese bufón solo era una distracción –** Kayn tuvo que moverse rápidamente puesto que una daga pasó demasiado cerca de su rostro.

− **Cuida tus palabras sobre él… −** Dijo aquella chica poniéndose a la defensiva, mirándolo desafiante.

 **− Uh, parece que alguien se molestó –** tomó con más fuerza la hoz que sostenía en sus manos con fuerza al tiempo que se abalanzaba rápidamente sobre aquella mujer.

Xayah lo esquivo fácilmente, tantos años en combate le habían dado la experiencia y la agilidad de una guerrera audaz

− **Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más si pretendes herirme –** Respondió lanzando plumas hacía las bases de la tienda y usando otras tantas para hacer un enorme hoyo por el cual poder escapar.

Salió rápidamente hacía los bosques, quizá esa podría ser la primera misión exitosa que tendría; pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escuchó como aquel ninja se acercaba rápidamente, aunque esta vez sus reflejos no le respondieron a tiempo logrando que la hoz de aquel joven cortara su brazo, aunque no de manera profunda.

 **− ¡Devuélveme el orbe! –** Gritó Kayn molesto

 **− Ese orbe no te pertenece –** Respondió al tiempo que se ponía a la defensiva empuñando 4 de sus plumas entre los dedos de mano derecha, aunque de nueva cuenta no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar una patada por parte del chico, que la envío unos cuantos metros por el suelo.

Kayn pensó que aquella pequeña demostración bastaría para poder apreciar el miedo en ella, puesto que en cada una de sus batallas, incluso con Noxianos, el miedo aparecía y era su mejor aliado.

Pero eso no paso.

Cuando ella volvió a ponerse en pie sacudió un poco sus ropas y lo miró con determinación, no había rastro de miedo en aquellos ojos dorados que relucían como si un sol irradiara dentro de ellos por la forma en la que reflejaban la luz.

Una sonrisa torcida se asomó en sus labios

− **_Nunca puedo resistirme a una invitación a bailar (2) –_** A pesar de que su voz había sonado suave, una tono amenazador se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras.

 **− _Subestímame bajo tu propio riesgo (3) –_** Respondió colocándose en posición de ataque.

Esto basto para que ambos se lanzaran en un intercambio rápido de ataques, ambos estaban impresionados de la habilidad que tenía el contrario para esquivar y contraatacar, no obstante ninguno de los dos lo admitiría jamás.

Un tintineo dorado en el cielo causo un error que Kayn jamás cometía: se descuidó de su batalla, ocasionando que aquella Vastaya se colocará encima de él, proclamando su inminente victoria

 **− Esa es mi señal de retirada**

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos para después levantarse y lanzar más plumas dejando a su contrincante clavado al piso.

 **− Esto no se acaba aquí –** Exclamó intentando zafarse, pero con la velocidad de aquella mujer, seguramente ni siquiera le habría escuchado.

[…]

Había tenido que confesarle al Maestro Zed lo que había pasado con el orbe y gracias a ello obtuvo una reprimenda por parte de su mentor. Pero contrario a lo que el mismo pensaba, ese se había vuelto el menor de sus pensamientos.

Había algo raro con él

No se sentía bien

Se recostó en la cama que tenía en sus aposentos con la mirada fija en el techo y al cerrar los ojos en su mente se volvió a dibujar el rostro de aquella chica con cada detalle, tan vivido como si ella estuviera frente a él de nueva cuenta.

Desde que Zed lo había encontrado en aquel campo de batalla entre Noxus y Jonia su mente se había girado en llegar a ser un digno heredero de su maestro, quien le dio un propósito y un lugar en un mundo cuando no era más que un niño moribundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía de nuevo sus movimientos y aquellos ojos dorados desafiantes?

¿Cómo es que estaba tan afectado? Podía sentir de nuevo su peso sobre su cuerpo cuando lo derribo. La forma en la que su cabello rebelde parecía tener fuego… ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la razón?

Sentía un enorme fuego en su corazón, aquel que él mismo había jurado no tendría desde el día que se enlistó en la Orden de las Sombras, como si de un infierno se tratase.

Aquello no era su culpa… ¡Era culpa de esa Vastaya cuyo nombre incluso desconocía! Seguramente era como la Kumiho ancestral (4) que con sus encantos le había embrujado.

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento, al momento que sacaba una de esas plumas moradas que ella había dejado atrás presionándola en su mano.

Haciendo la promesa de que en un futuro volvería a encontrarse con ella.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1) Este Kayn aún no tiene a Rhaast. Él aún es un poco más joven de lo que vemos en la cinemática, al igual que Xayah y Rakan.

(2) Frase de selección de campeones de Xayah.

(3) Frase en solitario de Kayn.

(4) Ya saben, el encantar de Ahri. Ese era antes su descriptivo, pero después llegaron los Vastayas a cambiar todo


	2. Capítulo 02: La rebelde y el encantador

**_Disclaimer:_** League of Legends no es de mi propiedad, hago esto por amor a las parejas de este juego y cierto desdén por dormir 8 horas diarias.

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

1) Este fanfic se basa en parte en el lore original de League of Legends, así que no es completamente fiel a las historias creadas por Riot Games.

2) La personalidad de algunos campeones seguramente cambiará un poco. Trataré que no sea muy radical (No va a haber un Kayn todo obsesionado, una Xayah loca de amor siendo una dama en peligro todo el tiempo o un Rakan completamente inútil, ni nada por ese estilo.) Disfruto como no se dan una idea del hecho de poder interpretar a los personajes desde la perspectiva de cada uno.

* * *

Capítulo 02: La rebelde y el encantador

Kayn había tomado aquella guadaña y ante sus ojos pudo ver toda la muerte y agonía que aquel Darkin había presenciado, su corazón se aceleró al sentir como aquel ser intentaba tomar el control de su cuerpo, poseerlo y todo comenzaba a ponerse más oscuro… ¿Acaso aquel ser habría sido capaz de dominarlo?

No.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de su maestro, de sus años de entrenamiento… Pero también volvió ella, esa chica que jamás se fue de su memoria y que volvía cuando el desasosiego lo encontraba con la guardia baja. Esos ojos volvieron a invadirlo, su aroma y el corto, pero significativo, contacto de su piel expulsaron al ser que habitaba la guadaña hasta mantenerlo en el rincón más profundo de su mente y encerrarlo entre enormes paredes.

 _"Aún no"_ pensó con firmeza _"no hasta que sea el nuevo líder de la Orden… Y no hasta que la encuentre"_

 ** _− "Uhmmm" –_** Escuchó de nuevo la voz de aquella voz en su mente, sonaba como un peligroso gruñido, con un amenazante tono gutural; Algo completamente nuevo para él **– "¿Cómo es que has hecho eso?"**

 **− "¿Hacer qué?" –** Respondió con el pensamiento y mirando fijamente a aquel ojo rojo que sobresalía de la herramienta, que le miraba de la misma manera.

 **− "Repelerme tan descortésmente"**

 **− "Una herramienta como tú no va a controlarme. _La pala no determina la visión del arquitecto" (1) –_** Respondió ejerciendo más fuerza en la empuñadura. Percatándose de que su cuerpo había cambiado. Su mano izquierda estaba roja, como si fuera carne expuesta, mientras que sus dedos se habían convertido en garras tintineantes como el metal – **"¿Tu hiciste esto?"**

− **"No es mi culpa. Este _debería_ ser mi cuerpo ahora. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú" –** Dijo con voz queda **– "¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?"**

 **− "Shieda Kayn… ¿Y tú eres?"**

 **− "Rhaast" –** Respondió lleno de orgullo

 **− "En un buen nombre para mi nueva arma"**

 **− "No te equivoques niño. Sí bien es increíble que no haya podido tomar tu cuerpo _aún_ , esto aún no se termina".**

 **− "Eso lo veremos" –** Exclamó al momento que tomaba la guadaña con la mano que había sido "alterada" para comenzar su marcha hacía la guarida en Jonia, pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo debajo de sus pies.

El cadáver de Nakuri (2) reposaba en el suelo y por puro capricho dirigió la mirada hacía el campo de batalla. La devastación causada a Noxus tendría que pasar a la historia y vaya que lo disfrutaba, con cada fibra de su ser.

 **− "Parece que nos llevaremos bien" –** Fue lo último que exclamó Rhaast mientras seguían su camino.

[…]

 **− Entonces, ¿recuerdas el plan? –** Preguntó Xayah mientras caminaban por el bosque, les había costado trabajo pero por fin había encontrado la fuente de toda aquella energía negativa que había robado la magia de aquel lugar.

Se giró a ver a la única persona a la que le confiaría la vida de manera ciega. Él la miraba fijamente con dirección a sus labios, ocasionando que ella se irritara

 **− Rakan –** Los ojos del nombrado se movieron rápidamente hasta encontrarse con los de ella **− ¿Estás escuchando?**

La boca del _encantador_ se volvió una línea recta, puesto que una vez se había distraído observando a su Miela (3)

 **− Yo…**

Xayah detuvo sus pasos y lo tomó por el hombro con un poco de fuerza, estaba molesta y no era el hecho de que no le pusiera atención; Ella le conocía a la perfección y aceptaba la forma de ser que tenía Rakan. Ella se _había enamorado profundamente_ de cada detalle suyo. Pero que tomara cada batalla a la ligera le ponía los nervios de punta, porque no quería perderlo.

 **− Protegerte a como dé lugar, Miela –** Respondió acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, complacido al ver como aquella línea recta en los labios de Xayah desaparecía para formar una tenue sonrisa por el contacto

 **− Casi. Pero debes recordarlo completamente**

 **− No entiendo porque debo recordar el plan si ya lo haces tú**

La energía comenzó a hacerse más pesada, tenían que moverse rápido antes de que el daño a este lugar fuera completamente irreparable.

 **− ¿Cómo sabremos que el plan está funcionando? –** Ambos se miraron seriamente hasta que la sonrisa de Xayah volvió a su rostro

 **− Porque seguiremos vivos**

Avanzaron hasta el claro de aquel bosque, que en esos momentos parecía más un pantano.

Ahí estaban ellos.

Esa era la segunda vez que _la_ _rebelde_ veía esas ropas. Hace años había tenido que recuperar el _orbe del guardián_ de esos mismos sujetos. Y vaya que no le daban buena espina. Miro con recelo cuántos de ellos había y si entre ellos se encontraba aquel joven ninja que había conseguido herirla hace años. Si él seguía estando en ese lugar la batalla sería más difícil.

¿Solo un merodeador? Eso seguramente era una trampa. Ambos se miraron fijamente y asintieron a la par, sea lo que sea podrían resolverlo sobre la marcha.

Rakan hizo un silbido, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de aquel ninja pero vaya que sus reflejos fueron demasiado lentos, al segundo siguiente una daga-pluma había atravesado su corazón cegando su vida al momento. El encantador tomo el ahora cadáver dando una vuelta con él, mientras la rebelde lo miraba con incredulidad… ¿Cómo es que siempre podía tener una actitud tan despreocupada ante una batalla?

Las orejas de ambos se movieron a la par ante la amenaza de más enemigos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rakan se abalanzó a la batalla teniendo en cuenta que sus habilidades Vastayas, en conjunto con las de su _Miela_ , harían que la batalla fuera realmente corta.

En un ágil movimiento los levantó por los aires, convirtiéndolos en simples blancos para la mortal puntería que ella tenía. 7 perfectos tiros.

Al caer él hizo una formal reverencia ante ella, recordándole una de las primeras veces que habían peleado juntos, acto seguido 7 cadáveres cayeron al unísono al suelo. Ella puso los ojos levemente en blanco al recordar esa situación.

De nueva cuenta sus orejas lo captaron, venían más de ellos y sin decir una sola palabra los ojos de él le dieron un mensaje que solo ella entendería _"Yo me encargo y en seguida te alcanzo"_.

Ella se adentró encontrando por fin a la figura que tanto caos había estado causando en el mundo mágico al que ella pertenecía. El lugar era bastante impresionante y la energía que desprendía era densa y oscura… ¿Qué planeaba hacer con esa cantidad de magia?

 **− Tenía el presentimiento de que te volverías a meter en mis asuntos –** Dijo Zed al momento en que la atacaba desde las sombras, pensando que seguramente estaba distraída.

Pero se había equivocado.

Ella con un ágil movimiento esquivó aquel ataque provocando que las cuchillas de su enemigo se clavaran en la tierra.

La molestia de Zed al fallar un ataque así provocó que reaccionará pateando su vientre hacía una de las paredes, pero ella simplemente lo tomó como impulso para atacarlo con una de sus daga-pluma atravesando una sombra, ataque que el redirigió con su armadura. **Vaya error.**

Esa daga se había clavado en uno de los cristales rojos que flotaban en el techo, dándole la idea de que podían romperse y eso le había dado un nuevo plan.

Hubo más intercambio de golpes por parte de ambos, pero ambos sabían que no durarían mucho.

Zed se dividió a sí mismo en 3 sombras, mientras que Xayah acumuló una considerable cantidad de dagas… Sabía que eso era arriesgado, pero por la vida de las creaturas que solían vivir en ese bosque tendría que hacerlo.

Ambos dispararon sus ataques más letales al mismo tiempo. La cuchilla del maestro de la orden oscura hizo un corte en el costado derecho de la Vastaya.

 **− ¿Eso es todo? –** Preguntó Zed, decepcionado al solo haber recibido tres impactos en su brazo derecho que no llegaban a ser graves

La risa irónica de Xayah sonó en el lugar como un susurro.

 **− ¿De verdad crees…Qué tú eras el objetivo? –** Colocó su mano sobre la herida, tratando de calcular el daño.

Su alma dio un respiro.

Sintió la presencia de Rakan entrando al lugar y sabía que estaría a salvo, por lo que una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Pero para el encantador era todo lo contrario, una enorme preocupación se instaló en su pecho al ver a la mujer que amaba en el suelo.

El resto sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Zed entendió, al mismo tiempo que Rakan, lo que planeaba la Vastaya y ambos se lanzaron a la máxima velocidad que daban cabida sus piernas por llegar a ella primero.

Xayah cerró su puño, atrayendo las más de cien plumas en el techo hacía ella. Rompiendo en mil pedazos esos cristales rojos.

El templo caía sobre ellos, pero la rebelde se encontraba completamente en paz porque Rakan siempre la salvaba. Sintió como los brazos de su amado la envolvían con fuerza al tiempo que un escudo los cubría a ambos de todo daño mientras que su herida comenzaba a sanar.

Esa era la magia que tenía él. Mientras ella solo podía destruir y asesinar, él era ese resplandor que la protegía y salvaba una vez tras otra.

El escudo se desvaneció, al igual que la presencia de Zed de ese lugar, seguramente aquel derrumbe le había causado daños y sabiamente había elegido no pelear.

Rakan ayudó a Xayah a ponerse en pie lentamente, sintiendo como el corazón volvía a su pecho al verla viva. Ella sintió el mismo regocijo interno al ser capaz de ver esos ojos de nuevo y acarició su mejilla con ternura, generando una autentica sonrisa en él, una vez más habían salido del peligro, _juntos_.

Él recargo su frente sobre la cabeza de ella, aspirando ese aroma. Agradeciendo el tener la oportunidad de tener un día más con ella.

Y mientras el paisaje volvía a recuperar la magia y su esplendor, ellos simplemente contemplaban la vista al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban.

[…]

Dos días habían pasado después del "incidente" con esos Vastayas y Zed había hecho todo para encontrarlos, quería venganza por la humillación tan grande que había sufrido. Quería que ellos dos pagaran las consecuencias de desafiar a la Orden de las Sombras.

 **− ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –** Murmuro la voz femenina que se encontraba sentada enfrente del maestro de la Orden, mirándolo precavida, sabía que era un hombre peligroso y tonto era el desafiarle a la ligera.

 **− Quiero que me entregues a esos dos –** Respondió tajante, como siempre.

 **− ¿Ah? ¿Qué no tienes lacayos que podrían hacer ese trabajo? –** Alzó una ceja al tiempo que hacía su cabello hacía atrás con ambrosia **− ¿O es que es el trabajo es tan difícil que tienes que acudir a una dama?**

 **− Ellos saben ocultarse bien y si quieres encontrar Vastayas, que mejor que usar a una Vastaya –** Debajo de la máscara una sonrisa se dibujó.

 **− No me metas en tus asuntos –** Le cortó poniendo su mano, en señal de que se detuviera de seguir hablando, al tiempo que se ponía en pie **– Si me disculpas yo… −** Sus palabras se detuvieron al escuchar un suave tintineo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por un momento al ver un par de gemas idénticas, muy parecidas a las que ella tenía (4); Sin pensarlo se aproximó para verlas más de cerca **− ¿De dónde las…? –** Pero fue interrumpida cuando Zed las alejo de ella.

 **− Te daré la información que quieras, a cambio de esos dos.**

Ella entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza al ver como extendía su mano a modo de hacer un trato y cautelosamente entrecerró su delicada mano en la suya

 **− Es un trato, Zed**

 **− Me alegra escuchar eso, Ahri –** Respondió complacido.

* * *

By:  
Sora Jigoku

Antes de las aclaraciones, me gustaría mucho agradecer su hermoso apoyo en serio, no saben cuánto amo sus comentarios y sus favs Ustedes hacen que sea posible que les brinde más capítulos.

¡Por fin soy una Ingeniera en Sistemas~! Pero últimamente había tenido el tiempo un poco reducido, espero traer continuaciones más seguidas ahora que por fin y de nuevo tengo tiempo libre :3

¡Invocadores! ¡Disfruten el ARURF y mucha suerte en sus partidas.

¿Review? :3

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1) Interacción de Kayn al primer movimiento en partida.

(2) Basado en la historia corta de Kayn, en la página oficial de League of legends.

(3) Las formas bonitas en las que se llaman esos dos: Miela y Mieli

(4) Extracto del lore de Ahri.

 **Respuestas:**

 _FeedThisGuys: ¡Hi desu!_ _¿De verdad? ¡¿De verdad?! Creí por un momento que yo era la única que tenía ese shipp. Es lindo saber que estoy acompañada en este barco y espero que en el futuro las escenas que haya entre ellos dos sean de tu agrado. Espero que estés súper y gracias por tus comentarios~_

 _Lachaya: D! Lamento tanto que no haya tantos fanfics de League of Legends siendo que el universo es tan basto ;w; Y la comunidad latinoamericana no parece ser tan fan de los fics (Aunque la mayoría de los que hay **están buenísimos**_ ) _Pero las shipps que más me gustan son ignoradas en su mayoría (Como este) Muchas gracias por apoyar este dudoso contenido :3 Ojala estés de maravilla._

 _kirigiri konan: **O M G** , debo decir que desde que veo tu foto de perfil me entusiasma mucho tu comentario, (you know, Xayah preciosa) Owwwwww eres una lindura completa, en serio, muchas gracias por el apoyo y realmente espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado; Me encantaría tener las palabras suficientes para transmitir el cómo alegraste mi semana c:_

 _Babu: De verdad lamento la demora en la actualización pero aquí está y estoy tratando de traer una continuación lo más pronto posible, espero que te encuentres muy bien c:_

 _Rishtar: ¡Aiñ! Si pudiera medir la felicidad que estos comentarios me producen en luz seguramente el ultimate de Lux se quedaría opacado :3 ¡Oh sí! Muchas gracias por notar ese detalle; Me gusta mucho incluir sus frases porque es la mejor manera de plasmar la personalidad que ellos transmiten, ya que fuera del Lore, interacciones y cinemáticas no hay mucha guía ;w; Tienes un enorme pedazo de mi corazón, espero que te encuentres increíble, honestamente c:_

 _Xseyver: ¡Hi desu~! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, vale mucho para mí el hecho de que le des una oportunidad a esta historia ya que no es tan… Convencional y pues, me saca un poco de mi zona de confort, realmente espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y volver a ver tu único nombre por esta bandeja. ¡Buenos deseos y cariños para ti, donde quiera que estés!_


End file.
